I was, am MAXIMUM RIDE
by Lili-Lolli
Summary: Max was abandoned. Alone and betrayed by the flock. Then she saw Fang who she havent seen in 4 years. What will happen? FAX! Maybe a little Dylan later on!
1. I saw him!

**Okay this is my 1st fanficition and it ... well I have no idea! I don't really kno if my stories I god I like to think so. But I don't really kno I hope you. L.O.V.E! IT! Okay this might not happen it the book but a girl can dream.**

I am upset and I am going to get drunk. I just broke up with my boyfriend! I know what you are going to say. "Why are you so sad _you _did break up with him?" But I really really didn't want to break up with him. And I'm normally totally yuck about sharing my emotions just the thought of it makes me cringe.

I really hate feelings like love. I'm not too crazy about feeling happy ether. But if you were me then you would totally understand. I mean I _was_ a birdkid.

The oh-so-famous Maximum Ride.

Not anymore, that's right I gave up my life of crime! Well not by chose I loved what I was, who I was. But not one of my enemies.

But who gives? I wasn't too fond of them ether I mean they try to _kill_ me. Time and time again.

And by now your most likely wondering what happened? And where was the flock?

In truth I don't want to know where they are. They left me for dead even Fang. The guy I most desperately loved, who I thought loved me. But I was wrong wasn't I.

~_flashback_~

_The school wanted us back and wanted us dead. As there "Failed" projects. We thought we were through with them after we kicked their sorry butts. We were flying to Arizona, to see my Mum and Ella, my non-avian blood sister. It was twilight so the sun was beautiful the sky. And I felt happy like a comfortable happy. Fang was flying next to me, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Total trailed behind. Then out of nowhere a flyboy attacked us! Then even more there was at least a thousand. Darn! There was something different about this batch of flyboys. They actually look graceful while flying. Which was unusual, I mean more unusual then it is normally._

_They were improved vision! Like a flyboy II. We didn't take long to swing into action. They didn't seem to want to attack the rest of the flock, only me! Well isn't that nice of them. _

_Robot hands came from everywhere in minutes I was down. Then it was dark._

_I woke up to the awful smell of chemicals. I was at the school! Where was the flock! I looked around the create, I was in no flock. My head started hurting big time. I heard approaching footsteps, I half expected to see Jeb but instead I saw a new guy. _

"_Max." He smiled._

"_That's me!" I replied. "And I am guessing you are the evil scientist who wants to run test on me?"_

"_Mac." He introduced himself._

"_No Dr. Mac, seeming I am in your work place. Don't tell me you don't have a PHD or some smarty pants thing?" _

"_You can call me Mac. You look squished in there come out and have a nice stretch." He opened the door. Reluctantly I crawled out. My head was still spinning._

"_You look tired do want to go lie down on a nice soft bed?" He asked and I almost believed that he was not crazy._

"_No I want to see my family."_

"_Your family?"_

"_You know the flock!"_

"_We don't have them and they didn't really give a good fight when my flyboys took you."_

"_What?" I asked incredulously._

"_They didn't seem to care that you where gone."_

_I knew this had to be one of their mind games. They never do grow out of their habits._

"_That's not true you really should do your research the flock would never do that!"_

"_You will see." He smiled "In the mean time do you want something to eat?"_

"_THEY GAVE UP. TOO THEM YOUR DEAD." The voice said._

_********_

_3 years later the flock still haven't came. Maybe they were dead maybe I was dead. Because in the last three years I was watched over, studied. Only like once a year they took my blood. I was allowed to go anywhere I wanted do anything I wanted. I had my own bedroom in the school. It was like the school was my home. Mac was totally not what I thought. I tried to find my flock but Mac forbidden me. No one can stop me! I tried to find them but I couldn't. Each day I actually came back to the school. _

_I was at the school but I felt safe. It was weird._

_Then I developed something over love for the flock. Hate._

_********_

_I was now about 19 I haven't seen the flock for 4 years. I was still living at the school. Mac had became like a Dad to me. And he was all I needed._

~_flashback end_~

I broke up with Dylan. Mac made him to be my true other half. But he was not what I wanted. I loved him with my whole heart. But that didn't seem to matter. He still wasn't it.

So I was just gonna get wasted. I ordered the strongest drink they had. After my third drink I felt the whole world lift of my shoulders. Then he walked in.

Fang.


	2. This IS FANG!

**Okay HI! Umm im so so so sorry bout the long as wait. Im grounded so means NO internet. Okay I hope u like oh and REVIEW! Thanks you're the best! **

**Okay bout this im not rlly gud with all the gooey lovey dovey thangs and sorry FOR THE LONG WAIT! ENJOY!**

Chapter 2.

It was Fang. Oh My Gosh! I could not believe the first thought that went through my head was (_how do I look?_) I mean I do not regret going back to the school but it could have been totally different. Behind him Iggy and Ella had stumbled in.

Knots tied in my stomach. I needed to the get the hell out of there!

Even drunk I didn't even want to think about my former family. I put my money on the bench and I got up. Too late I knew Fang had seen me.

Dammit.

I didn't see him looking at me I felt them on me. He was most likely wondering why wasn't I dead yet and what was I doing here.

I knew my way around the bar though; I went through the back door. Stumbling a bit I actually giggled. And I entered the back alley. I couldn't really walk straight with all the booze and the flock on my mind. I sat down against the wall.

"Max?" I heard his voice first. Then I saw him he stood over me. He looked like a man now most of his childish features were gone.

"Mmm?" I said with my trade mark bored voice.

"Max, it's me Fang."

"I know who you are, _nimrod_!" I almost yelled.

"Wh-what are you doing here. You are dead." Fang was in distress. Well good that bastard needs that!

"I am? Well we learn something new every day! I'm pretty sure I am not _dead_." I assured him.

"But we saw your dead body we buried you next to your brother." He seemed like he might cry.

"Well I am not dead! You should know that of all people!" I yelled.

"I can see that." He did one of those rare fang smiles. Suddenly he yanked me up and moved his mouth to mine.

And we were kissing.

It felt so... right. Then memory caught up with me I pushed him away. Gasping.

"Fang, you didn't come for me." I was almost crying.

"I did. We found you. You were dead."

"How could that happen?"

"I don't know. Wait Max _II_!!!" He realised.

In truth I totally forgot about my copy cat me. "Of course. I need to go."

"Where do you need to go its only 9pm."

"Home."

"And where is that."

"I live at the school?" I said. He actually gasped!

"The school?! How can you live there? Are you mad? Are you crazy?!" He yelled in my face.

"I'm not insane they have a new leader. Mac. When I couldn't find you he looked after me. Fang I was a mess!"

"You looked for me."

"Of course. Fang, but things change. People change." I tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let me go.

"You haven't change. I can still read you like no one else can." He didn't look like he was lying.

"I've changed. Just let me go."

He shook his head. "I will never let you go again; I will never lose you again." He tore of my jumper I was wearing a very low cut singlet. My wings were out. "You haven't change. You look the same you act the same. You walk the same. You are Maximum Ride. You are My Maximum Ride."

The booze must have been getting to my head because I pulled his lips to mine. This kiss was different and familiar.

"Please, tell me that you have your own home now?"

"Let's go to a hotel."

**REVIEW**


	3. Unexpected at the door

**Okay This chap is bad but I hope u love! **

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in the morning confused of where the hell I was. The birds saying their morning greetings making my killer head ache worse! One of the first things I noticed was, I was naked. Where the hell are my clothes? I groaned and turned around in the process I rolled into someone. I looked up quickly. Fang.

Fang?

Then last night came rushing back to me. Oooh Faaaang. He stirred and blinked a few times and focused on me. I stiffened as he to realised where he was.

Did he regret last night?

What did I care if he did?

I laughed like a crazy person. I sat up bring the blankets with me pulling them of Fangs chest.

"Soooo... um..." I looked away.

Fang stroked my cheek and I laugh nervously. "I still can't believe you're alive." He mummered.

"I still can't believe I am here." I was very annoyed that my voice was shaken.

I looked around the room. It wasn't a 5 star room but it wasn't in a damp cave somewhere like the old days. There was a bedside table with a phone, Fang followed my gaze.

"Room service for breakfast?"

I nodded. "Then we will catch up."

After we were both dressed we sat down to breakfast. My stomach growled, and I laughed.

"So how are the kids?" I asked. I really was curious of how my babies are.

"They're not kids anymore, well not really." Fang said stiffly.

I waited for him to continue.

"Well Nudge is 15-ish now and has a killer teenaged attitude. Gazzy is 13-ish now and his smells aren't improving. And Angel-well she is really- changed and hardly talks anymore her and Nudge argues all the time. Iggy is well pretty much the same only he and Ella- they're getting serious."

I nodded really concerned about Angel the most. Fang noticed my painted nails-black. He smiled.

"What happened to you? I can't believe that you are at the school now."

"When I couldn't find you, Mac –there new leader- was so kind to me and took me in. It's not how it uses to be. I have my own bed and room. It's like home." I looked him in the eye. "How are you?"

"Me? Why on earth"- He got cut of as my mobile started to ring.

I answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" I said in a bright voice.

"Max? where are you!" Mac screamed.

"Geez Calm down Mac, I'm at a hotel."

"Why are you at a hotel?"

"I got drunk"

"Max you're under age."

"So..."

"Max, I know you are rolling your eyes at me."

"Oh, Mac I gotta go."

"Max?" Fang said.

"Who is that?" Mac was in alarm.

"A friend that's all."

"MAXIMUM RIDE!"

"I'll see you later." And I hanged up.

"Interesting." Was all Fang said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Last night was great." He whispered.

I gasped and threw a hash brown at him. He was laughing. Pig.

Then his phone rang.

"Hi Ella!"

I jumped a bit when he said my half sisters name.

"NO-I'm fine."

"Yeah, 'Kay bye."

Fang just stared at me with that devilish grin. I missed him so much. All the hate I felt towards him was gone. Poof!

Love was there again. He leaned across the table to kiss me. "Remember you love me. You love me this much."

My eyes narrowed It had been so many years and he still bring it up. I had to kiss him again, then I showed him how much I loved him ... again...

Hours later there was a knock at the door. Fang was in the shower so I decided I'd answer it.

I pulled the door open just before he knocked again.

Dylan. My made-to-be other half.


	4. Fight or Flight

Chapter 4

Dylan didn't look pleased to see me or Fang when he came out in a towel. Dylan's eyes widened from the shock. He pushed passed me and glared at Fang.

"Dylan... what are you doing here?" I ask completely beside myself.

"What are you doing here with _him?" _He made the words sound like poison.

"I... I told you it was over." I whispered.

Dylan shooks his head in disbelief, "Isn't he the one who practically left you for dead."

"Yeah, but it is really complicated, I was mislead, I am so sorry." I said trying to make something good of this.

"Max I thought you loved me. Now you are sneaking around with your ex-boyfriend!" He yelled.

Then my natural instincts kick into gear. "What the hell! I told you it was over, you can't lecture me about who I can or cannot see Dylan!" I resisted the urge to floor him.

"Yes but Max I love you and I know you still love me too! And now I find you with him, it could be any random stranger but it was HIM! The one who hurt you so badly that I was the one who had to heal you!" He yelled back.

"Dylan, I am soooooo sorry that you felt the need to heal me from everything that happened!"

"That is not what I meant! You had no idea what you looked liked. You... it hurt to even look at you." I could see the real hurt in his beautiful eyes.

"But Dylan it wasn't Fang's fault it was... I don't know whose fault it is!" I realised in the mist of the argument.

Dylan continues to glare at me and Fang when my mind ran wild. Why would Mac lie to me about Fang. Was Fang lying? How did they really know I was dead?

Was everyone lying to me now?

"I need to sit down." I whisper both males looked at me with concern in their eyes.

I found my way back to the table.

"Max, what is wrong?" Dylan asked kneeling next to me while Fang stared at me with interest.

"Nothing makes scents anymore." I noted in an annoyed tone.

"Max, nothing has ever made scents to us." Fang smiled one of his rare smiles.

"I mean how did you know I was dead?" I asked fang.

Then his eyes barrowed in confusion. "We found your body not that far from where we passed out."

I nodded, "Why would the school go to the trouble of it all. Why would Mac?"

"Max, he abandoned you! The school did nothing." Dylan tried to convince me.

"No that's not it. The school wants its most powerful weapon, me. This way they do get it and making me forget about the flock." I came up with.

Fang nodded, "Yeah, or its some big plan to stop you from saving the world I don't know about you but your mother has spotted so many disasters in the world that you could fix."

I was mistaken about Mac, he lied to me, made me believe that I was special, that I had a home. "That still does explain the body." said Fang.

"Max II." Was all I needed to say.

"Max you are being ridiculous, Mac is a good guy he won't hurt you like this." Dylan argued.

"Dylan trust me on this, I know more then you know." I said.

"Max, I think we should tell the flock that you are alive before with confront Mac. So you have back up." All the years we have been apart he still knew the right thing to do. But I was also scared about seeing my babies again.

"Okay when do we leave," Not letting Fang know that I am scared.

"Right after I'm dressed." Fang said with a teasing smile.

"I am coming with you." Dylan said glaring at me.

I glared right back at him, what did he think he was doing? Doesn't he get the term broken up?

"Why would I want you to come?" I said bitterly.

"Because I am either on your side or Mac's side. And you know you rather me on your side than anyone else." He stare back at me in a semi-threatening way.

"And why would I want that?" I asked lividly.

"Because, I am the worst enemy that you could have." He explained.

He did have a point-as much as I hate to admit- he knew me pretty well. He would know what I would do, and he was a super fighter. He had to be if he was my made to be other have. But I am still Max

"UGH! I will take my chances. I'll wait outside." I stormed out of the room flaming dramatically.

Fang and I were on the way to the flock.


	5. Surprise!

Flying was something I definitely missed; I didn't really get the chance to fly anymore. Mac didn't like me flying around; I actually believed that he was cared about me. I loved him like a father; how could I have been so blind and stupid! He was my comfort when I was "abandon" by my flock. He made Dylan for me. Now what is he doing, laughing how he fooled Maximum Ride. The miracle fighting machine? He fooled me, he betrayed me. Every time he said that he loved me that he would always be there to me. THEY WERE ALL LIES! Every single one of them. You would assume that I would be flaming mad but I am not. I am heartbroken all over again. I thought I found a home, but it wasn't, it was another cage. A stupid trap.

Fang and I were flying towards Arizona. All the betrayal, hurt and anger. I also had something to look forward to. I was seeing the flock again! I would see Mum and Ella! Fang had arranged for everyone to be there, he told him that it was a huge surprise. Obviously finding out that a love one was actually alive was not something you can say over the phone.

All I could was smile. All the heartbreak that Fang caused me was forgotten all we had was a future. Along the way Fang told me that he stopped his much loved blog and worked part-time at some supermarket. The rest of the flock got educated except Iggy who worked with Fang. The rest of them were still in high school. No one who wanted to kill them, Mac forgot about my flock. I sure didn't, they are still my babies.

I recognised the trees, we were getting close my heart race was all but dead. I'm surprised that i wasn't sweating bullets. "Max?" Fang asked.

I turned my head to see him and I smiled. "Fang I want to see them, I want to see my babies again."

We landed in the front yard. It was the same as I last was here. Fang smiled as he lead me threw the yard and up on the porch. I could hear them already, Ella was talking to mum. She was wondering what surprise Fang had for us.

We walked in as if we owned the place, Fang yelled, "We're here!"

I heard everyone move into the small dining room. "Stay here until I tell you to come in." Fang whispered.

He walked into the Dining room. Everyone gasp as they saw the smile on his face. I heard Ella say "fang is smiling" to Iggy.

"Okay guys, are you ready for your surprise?" Fang asked.

"Isnt you smiling the surprise," said Iggy.

"No Iggy, it is not,"

"Hey man what happened to you last night? You didn't get Hitched did you?" Iggy asked.

"What?" Fang's voice was incredulous. "Noway, I"- that was a beginning of the argument. I rolled my eyes and walked into the room.

Then they all gasps. "Max" filled the air. I looked at everyone, everyone bugged eyes even Iggy was.

"Surprise." I said and smiled.


	6. AN

**A/N Sorry it took awhile to update personal reasons, and i could write FORGIVE ME. Don't forget to follow me on twitter or my face book.**

**Twitter=**** fallen_SANITY**

**Facebook=**** Lili Sanity**

MWA


	7. Reunions and Bad Memories

**Hey guys, I am so sorry it took so long to update my computer broke :'( i knoo all my stuff is gone! Its like losing a friend. Then i had writers block but its all gud now. Just in case you guys are wondering. I am from Queensland, Australia. The floods were devastating. It was unexpected and unbelievable for those who had died and is still missing. My hearts are with you! It breaks my heart to kno that this is happened in my home town and state. 3 3 3 **

The air was filled with confusion and relief but I didn't know if it was relief that Fang isn't crazy or that I am alive. All of them looked at me with suspicion. Which was the smart thing to do right? Too be completely honest I was a little bit hurt. But I knew the flock had good reasons I should be proud of them then right?

"H-How? What is going on?" Nudge mumbled looking back and forth at me and Fang.

"I'm not dead, I am very much alive as you can see, and no I am not that stupid Max II or Maya I am Maximum Ride the original. So you guys lose those shocked suspicious looks, before I do it for you." I smiled sweetly.

"Max, honey is it really you?" Mum had tears in her eyes.

I nodded, "Yeah it is, the dead body you saw was Max II not me. No one can kill me, I am Max."

"Where did you go?" Iggy was still suspicious.

"The school" I whispered

Everyone in the room cringed, "That is a name that I haven't heard in awhile." I think that was Nudge who said it.

"Did they hurt you Max?" Ella asked.

"No, they didn't hurt me physically once. They tricked me think you guys all ditched me. And they showed a video that said "Max is dead now." It was Angel who said that. Then I just stayed at the school with their new leader Mac, who I thought was pretty decent since my room wasn't a crate, I had a four poster bed." I explained.

Then of Corse the most unexpected thing happened I saw how my baby Angel had changed.

"What is that suppose to mean, that you are part of the school, that you let them destroy innocent peoples live for their sick games?" Angel snarled, now I was the one who was in shock.

"Angel sweetie, they stopped doing that at least that is as far as I'm concerned. Sometimes Mac even sent me to trash places that still did human experimentation. They work on animals mostly lab rats." I explained.

"So what after all these years you come back and thought it would be alright, you abandoned us Max. You left we moved on thinking that that was it. CSM closed down, it was the end. You left us here and you lived a great life with sickos!" Yeah Angel has changed; I mean she has always been argumentative but never bitter.

"Angel read my mind, I am not lying I thought you guys ditched me!" I yelled.

"I know you are not lying Max, I'm not a little girl anymore. I just don't see why you came back. Why you would you believe the school?" Angel had gotten smarter with the questions she asked.

"You guys ditched me before! It wasn't impossible to believe for me!" I yelled.

"Max the school hasn't came for us once since you _died_." Angel stated.

"Angel, Sweetie. I was confused, I-I even came down here once and you guys were happy, I saw you and Nudge in the kitchen helping Mum cook. You guys looked perfectly normal, like you didn't care." I tried to smile.

"No Max! I still can't believe you would choose those sicko scentists over us your family!" Angel screamed.

I tried to keep my anger down, I truly did but Angel didn't realize what happened. "Well Angel what do you want me to say! I'm sorry that you guys thought I was dead! That Mac screwed me over!" Mac made himself part of my heart. The flock broke my heart and I needed some who knew had to mend it again. He mended it by letting me cry on his shoulder when I came back. By giving me a home at a place where I thought no good memories would come from. Angel didn't understand she turned out to be very narrow minded.

"_You _think_ I'm_ narrow minded! Max hate to break the news to you but you are expecting to come back and everything to be okay, Max! I have changed but so have you! Everyone has changed because of your stupidness, everyone was affected!" Angel yelled then pushed past me I heard the front door slam, she probably be flying to cool down.

"Well that was quite a reunion!" Gazzy exclaimed. I laughed, Gazzy wasn't angry with me at least.

"Yeah, Gaz. It is definitely Max, Angel didn't intimidate her one bit." Nudge put in.

I spun my head to Nudge for that comment, "What do you mean Angel _intimidated _you!" I was taken aback.

Fang answered, "Well Max honey, Angel is a miniature version of you."

I shook my head, "No way, I am nowhere near that bitter." I objected.

"Most of the time, but when you are talking to someone you believed betrayed you, you kind of are." Fang said smiling hoping I don't hit me for the comment.

I thought back to Jeb and how I was with Dylan a couple days ago. I guess that was true...

~Angel~

_Max was back! Max was back! Max is alive!_ Where the thoughts going through my head. I didn't know what to feel, I was overwhelmed my so many rushes of emotions relief, pain, happiness, regret, betrayal, lost, confusion...hope... So I just did what I was most comfortable with defence and anger.

I was flying high in the air to clear my head: To get some perspective. Max. She was alive and well, not to say I am not happy that she isn't dead. I am confused; I haven't felt this feeling in a long time since I was little, before Max left. I can still remember what it was like when she was dead.

_~Angels flashback~_

_Max was lying down on the floor covered in dirt Fang crouched besides her crying in a way I never seen him before. I could read his mind. Max was dead, she was gone. Fang and I shared the same thoughts, she can't be, she can't be dead._

_I dropped to my knees next fang to see Max's banged up body tattered and bruised and bloody. Tears ran down my face leaving a wet trail. Max is gone. I instantly had memories pouring into my mind about Max and I. Her reassuring me with hugs and kisses when we lived at our old house in the hills whenever I had a bad nightmare. Max saving me from the evil claws of the white coats time to time again. Max reading me a bedtime story at Anne Walkers house. Max scolding me when I brain washed the president of the United State of America. Her telling me she needed me to betray her with ter botcht, me and Ari saving her from death at the school. Me hugging her when Ari died and she recently found out she was his half sister. There were many, many more overwhelming memories that made the tears spring faster and more frequently._

_Max gone? The words didn't even sound right together. Even though I it was true, the evidence plainly right in fount of me._

_Her funeral was heartbreaking and miserable. I didn't cry, I seemed heatless for not crying. Everyone was crying! Even Fang was a messy pile of snot right now. I didn't shed a single tear. I think I was too upset to cry or that my tears have just run out. I think I didn't because I was scared of what was going to happen now that Max was gone. I was frightened by the thought of Max not being there to protect us. And I don't think Fang was in any progress of moving on without Max. _

_A thought went through me, I could say it now as I looked at Max's beautiful white coffin with a rim of roses and Lilies on it._

"_Max is dead"_

_~End of flashback~ _

**Hey Guys thank for reading like my story or even better review and tell me what you think! Wow i sound desperate... Any ways follow my twitter if u like what you read, in my own opinion i am very intresting... but that just me... ;)**

**Miss_nothing_ (btw at the end thats 2 underscores comprede?) **

**Facebook= Lili Fiorino**

**XOXO Thanks for reading have a happy life, live well!**


End file.
